Middle School Time!
by 27farmers-daughter27
Summary: Yeah, another school fic. Anyways, a lot of people write high school fanfics, but, not many people write middle school fanfics. So here it is! I'm putting my high school time fic on hold until this one is finished. Please give it a chance! Pwetty Pwease! Rated T for mild language.


**I'm sorry! Another story. Well here's why I'm doing it. So, lots of people have stories about the AT gang in High School but, not many about **_**middle school**_**. So guess who's gonna write a story about the AT gang in Middle School. My friends and I. Mostly Brandon and I. So hope you like this. Oh and I'm putting my High School Time! story on hold until I finish this one. So hopefully you like this!**

_Beep Beep Beep. _Fionna's alarm clock woke her up. "Blech." She said and rolled over.

"Come on Fionna." Her mother called from her own room knowing that Fionna wouldn't get up without being told to do so.

"Man." Fionna grumbled and got out of bed. She pulled on a blue t-shirt with a bunny on it and blue jeans. She combed out her long blond hair and pushed it out of her face with her bunny ear headband. She walked out of her room and slipped on her black flats that lay in the hallway outside her door.

Quickly she walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

"Dude! Did you steal my socks again?" Fionna heard her brother Finn's voice from the kitchen.

"No, dude. I told you I don't do that anymore." She heard Jake defend himself.

"Then wear did they go?"

Fionna walked into Finn's room, reached under the bed, grabbed his socks and went downstairs. She reached the kitchen and tossed them to him. "Under your bed bro." she said walking over to her mother Susan and grabbing her light blue sweater out of her outstretched hand. "Thanks, Mom."

Fionna's mom turned to Finn and Jake. "Boys, you best be getting ready. Bus'll be here soon."

Finn nodded. He was wearing a light blue shirt and jeans. He had his bear hoodie on. The one with the bear ears on the hood.

Jake wore a yellow shirt and jeans. He had on an orange hoodie and currently had his hands in his pocket. His curly orangish hair was wild.

The trio walked out to the bus stop, seeing their friends all already there.

Marceline Abadeer was wearing red and black striped sweater and gray jeans. She had knee high brown boots and her long raven black hair down.

Marshall Lee Abadeer was wearing a red plaid over shirt with a white shirt underneath and jeans. He had on red tenis shoes. His raven hair was going in just about everyway imaginable but, still looked good.

Bonnibelle Bubblegum was wearing pink skinny jeans and a pink tank top that said "Sweet as Candy" on it. Her strawberry blond hair was put in a braid down her back. She saw Finn and waved. Finn blushed and waved back.

Bruno Bubblegum **(I know he's Gumball but, I made him Bonni's brother so they have to have the same last name)** was wearing pink shorts and a plain red shirt. He had on pink sneakers.

Fauna Flame was wearing a pail yellow tank top with a orange cardigan **(Did I spell that wrong? I think I did...) **and a red skirt. She had on red flats and a necklace with a campfire charm on it due to her love of fire. Her long red hair was in a high ponytail.

Fred Flame was wearing a black shirt with fire at the bottom and red jeans. He had on red sneakers.

"Hey guys." Fionna greeted everyone, "Excited for our first day of middle school?"

"Yes!" Bonnibelle answered, "I stayed up super late last night watching those 'How to Survive Sixth Grade' videos on YouTube!"

"You watch those dumb things?" Marceline asked leaning against a lamp post.

"Yes, they give good information." Bonni said turning up her nose.

"I say just wing it." Marcy said shrugging.

"Hate to interupt guys, but the bus is here." Bruno said pointing to the yellow bus sitting in front of them.

Everyone boarded and the bus was off.

**That was boring wasn't it? Sorry. It'll get more exciting. So, I'm sorry if I desribed their outfits to much. Really sorry. For now, I'm goin' to bed because my head hurts. **


End file.
